Byakuran's Favorite Season
by Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja
Summary: Byakuran learns a lesson.. a lesson that he will never forget. 2013 Secret Santa fanfiction for akuma-chan25300.


**PSN**: This is for akuma-chan25300. I apologise in advance. The quality of the story is not on par with my previous stories. Sorry! OTL

I've not been myself as I have become mentally exhausted from many things and it affected my overall writing, so this may seem a little rushed. :/

Apart from that enjoy! :D

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR.

* * *

"Winter is the time for comfort, for good food and warmth, for the touch of a friendly hand and for a talk beside the fire: it is the time for home."  
― Edith Sitwell

* * *

Byakuran watched excitedly from his office window as the first few snowflakes landed on his window-pane. The weather forecast had predicted a snow-storm and now he watched gleefully as a flurry of snow hit his window and created a white wall. He smiled and opened his window to let some of the cool air in and stood on his chair so that he could breathe in the fresh smell of snow. He loved the smell of snow. The air felt heavier as he breathed it in, heavy with frost and sharply cold. He inhaled the scent and closed his eyes, trying to absorb everything. He looked around furtively before fully opening his window. Quickly he thrust his tongue out and let the snowflakes melt on his tongue. He sighed in pure delight as he closed his eyes in appreciation.

Delicious.

It was official. Snow had finally come to Japan and Byakuran's favourite season was now officially in progress. He giggled to himself, feeling much like an excited school-boy and allowed more snowflakes to melt on his tongue. He was absolutely ecstatic, he wanted to jump out of the window and scream, "_It's snowing~"_ He had a strong urge to sing and dance and clap and allow all his employees to join him so that they could share his happiness.

Nothing made him happier than snow. He wished that he wasn't stuck in his boring office and writing reports. He sighed. It was one of the sacrifices he had to make as the renowned boss of Millifiore and co. He was good at his job, but sometimes he wished nothing more than to make his right-hand man Shoichi do his job whilst he took a nap at home without the scrutinising eyes of his employees.

"What I would do to be home," he sighed and stared forlornly out of his window and heaved another sigh. He was aching to get out and create a snow-angel on his front-lawn and make a snowman with Shoichi if he wished—knowing Shoichi he would make excuses not to be around him.

_Ah!_ He thought as he glanced at his parfait. The one he had specifically ordered this morning. He laughed at himself. He had forgotten about it. It was the next best thing to snow. He picked up his spoon and took a scoop out of his cup and put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure.

_Knock_

_Knock_

Byakuran sat up and straightened his tie before coughing discreetly. He put down his spoon and quietly pressed the button under his desk and a screen appeared in front of him. He stared at the person who was standing in front of him and sighed with irritation. He rolled his eyes.

It was Gamma.

"Come in," he snapped suddenly, his eyes losing their warmth.

A scuffle and a tentative step. Byakuran watched as Gamma shuffled inside, gazing hesitantly at him, his eyes filled with apprehension. Quietly, without being ordered, he sat in the chair opposite Byakuran.

Gamma had become quite a nuisance lately, Byakuran thought. He had been away for three consecutive days and had let his team down constantly by being away from important jobs. He had made weak excuses which irritated him. Gamma had not been like that before. He was the most diligent worker, which was why he was appointed the Head of his Sector. But lately he was lacking presence in that department and arriving late or not show up at all. Byakuran despised people who were slacking in their work and Gamma harboured those traits lately.

Right now he stared at the man before him.

"Yes, and you wanted?" his eyes remained cold as his eyes swept over Gamma. Byakuran noticed that Gamma's eyes were strained and there were stress-related wrinkles across his face and his hair was not swept properly. He kept playing nervously with his tie as he watched Byakuran warily. If he thought that Byakuran would feel pity for him then he had another thing coming.

His heart was as cold as the snow.

"I'm sorry in advance, but I was wondering if I could take a leave?" Gamma asked, his voice becoming more assertive. He glanced at Byakuran who merely smiled.

"Ah, a leave," Byakuran said pleasantly, though his voice was layered with ice. "And the reason is?"

Gamma's eyes widened as he looked at Byakuran in alarm. "My step-daughter..."

Byakuran raised his hand in a 'stop' motion and shook his head. "Don't pull that card; I'm quite tired of it already."

"But, it's true. She's been hospitalised and the doctors have said that she doesn't have much time..."

"Too much detail," Byakuran said coldly and folded his arms. "What says that you have the privilege to leave and stay whenever you want whilst your peers work hard for your sake in order to fill your void?"

Gamma stared at him and shook his head. "I know, I'm willing to do my part, but this..." he waved his hand around, "is very important to me. My step-daughter needs help."

"Oh, is that so?" Byakuran said smoothly.

"Yes," Gamma answered.

Byakuran raised his eyebrows. "In that case," he simply said, "You're fired."

His cold blue eyes swept over the man in question who had suddenly collapsed on the ground a despondent almost faraway look on his face. Byakuran hated that look. It suggested that the other party was not guilty at all and that the blame lay in him all along.

It wasn't he who was away all the time.

"But please reconsider I can't afford to be fired...especially a little before Christmas," his face crumpled as he stared forlornly at Byakuran, his former boss. "My step-daughter needs taking care of, and I can't afford to pay the hospital bills if you fire me."

Byakuran sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Gamma, I appreciate your martyrdom, however when I say you're fired, you're fired," he said and picked up his spoon that he could finish his parfait. He closed his eyes in delight and lifted the spoon up in the air. "A whipping cream away from being perfect," he said to no-one in particular.

"So, I'm really fired?"

This was the stage Byakuran loved the most. The shock had just worn off and now they were in denial, unable to comprehend the misfortune that had befallen them. He was a little sad that he had to leave like that, but he had proven to be incompetent time and time again which reaffirmed his decision. He watched as Gamma blinked and stared open mouthed as he digested the true extent of Byakuran's words.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"So, I'm really fired," he repeated in a dejected tone. He glanced at Byakuran, his eyes full of hatred. "I won't forget this; I hope something happens so that you can see how you treat your employees."

Byakuran giggled and put his spoon down. "Oh, how we all wish. If all my wishes came true, then it would snow every day."

"Snow every day?" Gamma said; his tone incredulous.

Byakuran nodded, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Of course. You find that funny?"

Gamma stared at him open-mouthed and blinked. He raised his eyebrows and spluttered, "No, I don't find it funny at all."

"You laugh now, but you will weep soon when it becomes a reality. Anyway, why don't you leave, I have things to get on with," Byakuran shooed him away and waited until Gamma left the room, closing the door loudly behind him. He picked up his spoon and attempted to finish his parfait. He didn't feel guilty about Gamma's firing. It was no concern to him at all that he had to pay for hospital bills or about his daughter being ill. Byakuran had always cared and looked after number one. _Himself._

"At last a little peace and—"

_Knock, knock._

_Knock, knock._

"Quiet," he finished through gritted teeth. He paused and waited for the knock to subside to a small patter. "Come in."

This step was more timid than Gamma's and Byakuran smiled. He immediately knew who it was. He watched as a cautious Shoichi entered the room, glancing around before his eyes fell on Byakuran. He clutched his stomach which suggested that he was extremely nervous and sat down in the chair that Gamma had previously occupied.

"Sho-chan! What brings you here, hmm?" Byakuran said, his eyes full of warmth.

Shoichi looked at him and clutched his stomach again.

"Hmm?" Byakuran prompted.

"I'm sorry," Shoichi said, pushing his glasses up as he stared ahead of him, "I'm taking a leave until after Christmas."

"Oh, that is fine Sho-chan," Byakuran said, smiling warmly. "Take as much—"

_Wait._

Had he heard right? Shoichi wanted a leave?

"Huh?" Byakuran exclaimed as his eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he gazed at the aforementioned man in front of him.

"I said my mother is not feeling well..." Shoichi continued, oblivious to Byakuran's shock.

"You too?" Byakuran said. His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Is there some sort of flu that I am not aware of?"

"Huh? I'm not ill, my mother is. And my sister went on holiday so there is nobody to take care of her," Shoichi said, gazing tentatively at Byakuran.

This was the second time, Byakuran thought. This was the second time that somebody wanted a leave too. Byakuran hated that. Once was okay, but twice? Twice made him angry. And anger was not one of his attractive traits.

"You're temporary fired," Byakuran said, after some careful thought. "Don't bother protesting, Sho-chan."

"What? What does that mean?" Shoichi stood up and accidently threw the chair to the ground.

"It means," Byakuran said, "that you can come back whenever _I_ wish. You're on indefinite leave."

"You mean I'm fired temporary?" he asked, his voice rose as he spoke.

Byakuran rolled his eyes. "What have I said? Yes, Sho-chan. I'm as saddened by this as you, but I can't show mercy to just one of my employees. You will not be paid until you return. Now go, I'm willing to finish my parfait."

Shoichi trembled and pursed his lips in indignation. He looked hard at Byakuran and sniffed. Byakuran was not fazed at all; he picked up his spoon and attempted to finally finish his parfait—melting parfait—without any more interruptions.

"By the way Sho-chan?" Byakuran said as he wiped his lips with the napkin on his desk.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to make snowmen with me later on?"

**XxX—XxX**

**A few hours later:**

"Finally," Byakuran exclaimed as he lowered himself in to his hot-tub, sighing with relief as the warm water enveloped him. He closed his eyes and tried to wash away all the worries and troubles that he had encountered during the day. He wanted to relax and forget about work. He had left with an empty feeling as he had fired two of his most sensible employees.

He shook his head as he poured himself a red glass of wine, taking a sip as the acetic taste surrounded his senses. He sighed and lowered himself even more as he tried to sleep and forget about everything. He felt his muscles unclench and relax as he lowered his guard.

He was in his own home and there was nothing to fear.

He smiled and drifted off to sleep, his body relaxed...

**XxX—XxX**

The first thing he noticed when he awoke was that he was in an unfamiliar place. He stood up and stared. He was clothed which he found odd. Had he been this tired that he wasn't aware when he got out of his tub? He turned around his eyes soaking the unfamiliar area, trying to absorb his surroundings.

Where on earth was he? Was he still sleeping? He narrowed his eyes. He was in some sort of forest that he had never seen. Beneath the shrubs he felt movement which made his muscles tense and his senses alert.

Perhaps he was kidnapped and now somebody had to pay his ransom? It happened to all wealthy, young bosses.

"Oh, so you awoke finally?"

He spun around to face a man who was wearing a black cloak which covered his face and revealed only his mouth which was pulled into a menacing grin. Byakuran noticed with a panic that he was floating too.

"Am I dead?" He asked hesitantly. "And are you the Grim Reaper?"

"The fallacy that is attached to the Grim Reaper is so unreal. No, you're not dead but you're not alive exactly," it answered with a familiar voice Byakuran could not distinguish.

"I'm not alive? I was just having a hot bath!" he whined as he stared at the creepy cloaked man.

"And you slept, did you not?" the voice seemed familiar but Byakuran could not put a finger to it. He was absolutely sure that he had heard this voice before. Was this a prank?

"I always sleep when I bathe," Byakuran said smugly, "it's an old habit of mine."

"And who says that this time you didn't wake up whilst you bathed? That you suddenly died?"

Byakuran shrugged. "I don't believe that. You said that I'm not dead."

"But you're not alive either," it said with a chuckle. It floated above him and sat on a tree trunk, looking down on Byakuran.

"That's creepy," Byakuran said gazing up at him, "and what do you mean I'm not alive?"

"I mean that you're in the middle. Not dead, not alive. Simple."

Byakuran laughed incredulously, clutching his stomach. "This is the worst prank ever."

"Laugh all you want, but you won't leave this place until you fully realise your actions," it said and dropped itself on the ground in order to face Byakuran. "You laugh now but you will weep soon."

Byakuran's eyes widened. "Hey, those are my words. I was saying this today to one of my employee!"

"Oh, so now you know," he said and chuckled in a very familiar way that irritated Byakuran. "And why did you say that?"

"Who are you?" Byakuran narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Before that, why don't I show you a few things to give you a clue?" It moved forward and grabbed Byakuran roughly by his arms. "This will make you dizzy."

"Hey—" but before Byakuran could fully protest he was swept away. He closed his eyes as his senses overpowered each other. He felt as though he was going blind as bright colours flashed through his mind. He felt dizzy and sick which somehow reaffirmed the idea that he was not dead.

"And, we're here," it said and threw Byakuran carelessly on the ground, dropping him with a loud thud. "Why don't you look at this? Recognise this place?"

Byakuran rubbed at his head, feeling for a bump. He winced and stared at the room he was in. He watched as a woman with brown hair walked across the room, coughing loudly. She struggled to walk and stood in front of the fireplace and leaned against the wall in order to draw out the warmth. He watched as a familiar person with red-hair rushed to her aid and quietly led her by the arm and allowed her to rest on the sofa, a focused look on his face.

"Sho-chan," he whispered. He looked at the cloaked figure in front of him. "Why are we in Sho-chan's house?"

"Watch," it simply said."He can't see you, by the way."

"Really?" Byakuran giggled. "I've always loved the idea of being a ghost."

He watched as Shoichi poured water into a cup and tilted his mother's head so that she could drink it. His eyes were clouded with pain and Byakuran bit his lip as Shoichi sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Shoichi asked his mother.

"I'm fine, why are you not at work?" his mother managed to rasp.

Shoichi lowered his head and heaved a sigh before looking at the ceiling as though he was praying. "I've been given temporary leave."

His mother sat up, her eyes wide. "But..."

"Sit mother, you're not well," Shoichi ordered and laid her down. "It's okay; I can find a temporary job until then."

Byakuran continued to watch the exchange between mother and son, feeling much like an intruder as he listened in on their conversation.

"I never really liked your boss," his mother whispered, "he didn't seem like he had a heart at all."

Shoichi smiled ruefully, "That's the way he is, I guess."

His mother snorted deliriously. "I bet he slept well tonight, not caring at all about the people he ruined."

Shoichi smiled and nodded.

"Hey," Byakuran said as he stared at Shoichi and his mother. "I do care about my employees! It is _your_ fault that I fired you!"

He heard the cloaked man snort behind him and turned around to give him the evil eye.

"I didn't say anything, except I find fault in your pitiful argument."

Byakuran raised his eyebrows prompting him to continue.

"Whose fault is it really? Did Shoichi's mother stage her illness so that her son could take care of her? Have you thought about the consequences of your words? The word _fire_ to you may mean that a person does not work under you anymore, but to the person being fired it means that they are not employed anymore, thus they will struggle to live as they have no solid job to rely on," the cloaked man said, his voice laced with contempt.

"So?" Byakuran said, not moved at all by his words.

"You think this is bad? Have you seen Gamma? Shoichi will seem like he is living in paradise," quickly the man grabbed Byakuran's arms and the bright flashes appeared in his mind as he was once again blinded by the colours that surrounded him. He didn't know how this strange man was able to do these things. Floating and jumping between places was not a human trait.

"Here, we are. At the hospital," the man said simply and shoved Byakuran forward. "Look at the extent of your cruelty."

Byakuran did. He frowned as he watched nurses and doctors run around, the smell of the hospital antiseptic hitting his nostrils. He hated the smell of hospital. It smelled of death and decay.

"So we're in a hospital? Yippee!" Byakuran deadpanned.

"And who is in this hospital?"

Byakuran looked around when his eyes fell on a frail girl who was attached to machines. She had an oxygen mask covering her face, her small chest heaving up and down as she struggled to breathe. Her small hands were clenched in a fist at her side and next to her, a blond-haired man who had yet taken off his work clothes lay next to her, watching her carefully. His eyes were blood-shot as though he was crying the whole night and his hair was matted to his face.

"Gamma," Byakuran breathed. The girl next to him must have been his step-daughter. "He looks pitiful."

He moved to his side and sat down beside him. Gamma did not budge or acknowledge his presence as he was too consumed in his thoughts. Byakuran smiled and pulled his cheek. Nothing happened. He jumped up and down and screamed in his ears. No reaction.

"Bah, you're boring," he said.

"He does not see or hear you," the cloaked man informed. "And look at this scene. This shows the extent of your cruelty at its best."

"Is this my cue to cry?" Byakuran hissed, his cold eyes sweeping over the cloaked man.

He didn't reply.

Byakuran smirked and watched as a pretty nurse entered, a clipboard held in her arms. She leaned over Gamma and smiled sadly. "Sir, I'm sorry but you do not have sufficient money to allow your daughter to stay in this private room. The doctor has asked me to inform you this."

Gamma looked at her, his eyes watery."One more day, please," he rasped. "Please, I will find the money."

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't. There are other patients on the list and we have to move swiftly. We'll move her tonight and she can stay in the public hospital down South."

"Please," Gamma pleaded, looking her right in the eye. "I've just lost my job."

The nurse wavered slightly. "I'm sorry, I really am, but the doctor's order must go."

Gamma let out a dejected sight and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. He looked at the nurse and at his step-daughter who continued to struggle to breathe. Her chest continued to heave up and down.

"If you're lucky," the nurse said, "you can find a room here, a smaller one. It's a lot cheaper."

Byakuran watched this with a sour face. Had he done this to Gamma? Was that small girl's life sacrificed because of his hasty action? If he had not fired Gamma, would he still be here? No wonder Gamma had always been away.

"I did this," he said, his face pale as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Oh, now you see," the man smirked as he faced Byakuran. "Do you know that a week later the girl dies? Do you know that Shoichi's mother is hospitalised because her lungs collapsed and Shoichi is juggling three day jobs until he finds a better job? Did you know all of this when you said 'I fire you' to people who have done nothing wrong except care?"

Byakuran's mouth gaped open. "How do you know all of this?"

"Because unlike you, I have seen the future," he simply said. "And now that we're on that topic, let me show you your _own_ future."

"Huh?"

But before he could say anything, the flashes and colours had returned, blinding him again. He had yet to learn how to cope with these intense colours.

"Here we are," the man said and smiled. "At the most anti-climatic and saddest funeral on earth."

Byakuran looked around and saw a casket on lying on the ground. He blinked. "Whose funeral is this?"

"The funeral nobody bothered to turn up to?"

Byakuran stared hard at the casket and narrowed his eyes. "Is it mine? Are you trying to tell me that I died with no one around?"

The cloaked man nodded. "Nobody came sadly. Is this your cue to cry?"

Byakuran stared in horror at the casket in front of him, a lump in his throat. "What...how did I die?"

The cloaked-man smirked and shook his head. "How do you think?"

"I drowned?"

"No. You overdosed yourself on Christmas day."

"I committed suicide?" Byakuran could not believe it. He was a man full of life and energy, how could he kill himself? What was he thinking? And on Christmas day nonetheless.

"Let me put it like this. You lost your job, you had a bad reputation and there was nowhere to go."

Byakuran looked at the cloaked man, his eyes narrowed as he pointed an accusing finger at him. "How do you know all this? You come here all of sudden out of nowhere and tell me about these people I've ruined and you take me here to my own funeral somewhere in the future and you tell me that..." he stopped, his voice choked with emotion as he stared hard at the cloaked man. "Who are you?"

The cloaked man smirked. "Have you not noticed something? How else do you think I know so much about you?"

"You're..." Byakuran trailed, his mouth open in disbelief.

"Right~" the cloaked man lowered the cloak that was concealing his face and revealed the face that Byakuran suspected all along. The niggling feeling in his mind confirmed.

He stared at his own face.

"Are you surprised?" he asked.

"A bit," Byakuran admitted grudgingly. "But I wonder; if I'm not dead then how are you here?"

The older Byakuran shrugged. "I'm not sure myself. But I do know one thing; you have the chance to reclaim your life. This," he motioned to the casket, "is an alternative future, should you have continued your path. However, you have the chance to change that."

Byakuran stared at the casket containing his body. It was hard to believe that nobody turned up for his funeral. Not even Sho-chan! Was he that bad? Had firing them caused this? If he wasn't being watched by himself—which he found creepy—he would have crumpled down and cried until he had no tears to spare.

The irony of his life.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Simple," his future self said, "you just wake up."

"I just wake up? I don't have to perform a ritual, sacrifice an animal or anything like that?"

"No, you just wake up," his future self affirmed, a smirk on his face.

Byakuran wanted to wipe the smirk from his face but that would be ironic. Wiping the smirk from his _own_ face would not really bode well.

He opened his mouth to ask how he could escape this nightmare when he heard footsteps. Both Byakurans spun around to face an evasive looking red-haired man who was wearing a black suit. He held flowers in his arms and stood by the casket, a sad smile on his face.

"Sho-chan!" both men gasped.

They watched as Shoichi placed the flower on top of the casket and sat down on his knees. They watched as he held his hands in prayer, tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

What was he sorry for? Byakuran wondered as he watched Shoichi's shoulders shake as he heaved a sob.

"I wasn't there in your time of loneliness, when you needed me. I'm sorry," he whispered.

Byakuran felt his own eyes becoming watery and quickly wiped it away before his future self could comment.

"I thought you said nobody turned up?" Byakuran said, narrowing his eyes.

His future self looked at Shoichi, his face aghast. "I'm surprised by this too! I had no idea that Sho-chan...Sho-chan would come to our funeral. I'm shocked!"

Byakuran smirked. "Perhaps I'm not such a bad guy after all?"

His future self continued to stare at Shoichi. "Perhaps."

**OMAKE 1:**

Gamma awoke on Christmas morning, his eyes bleary. He walked a few steps towards his mailbox and yawned as he pulled the letters out. His eyes flickered through the bills and he made a mental note to take care of it after Yuni's impending hospital bills were taken care off. He sighed. It was so much easier when Aria was there.

Christmas was no fun anymore.

He tried to put down the letters when he glimpsed something else on inside the mailbox. He squatted and pulled the small envelope out. He shook his head in surprise and tore the envelope open his eyes widening with surprise as he registered it.

_Dear Gamma_

_I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. Sorry for firing you._

_So I __brought__ you a present._

_Byakuran._

_P.S: You can now get a special room for your step-daughter?_

Gamma stared at the cheque. Its large sum of number made his eyes swim. Had Byakuran really given him this? Was this a joke?

He laughed.

At least now he didn't have to worry about bills.

**OMAKE 2:**

Shoichi woke on Christmas morning with a sense of apprehension. His mother was not getting better and he had no job to rely on. He had been by her side all night and watched as she racked out bloody coughs that made him feel faint. He wished that his sister would return. He knew he was selfish for thinking that. But at least on Christmas day she could make the effort.

He still didn't believe that he had been fired. Temporary or not temporary, it affected him badly. He wasn't surprised to see that there were no presents under his tree. His mother had been too ill to go anywhere and he had not bothered to go shopping himself.

"What a lovely day," he murmured sarcastically to himself.

_Knock_

_Knock_

He gazed wearily at the door. Who would knock at this time? He slowly moved towards the door and looked through the peephole. He could see a figure but was unable to distinguish the person.

He opened the door and was surprised to see a smiling Byakuran with a bag full of presents on each hand. He raised his eyebrows as he held the presents aloft, a huge smile on his face.

"Did Santa arrive too late?"

* * *

**PSN**: So yes, a little rushed but this is the end. I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
